Pilot
"Pilot" is the first episode of Season One and the series premiere of Twisted. This episode was released as an exclusive full episode sneak peek of the series. It aired after Pretty Little Liars on March 19. Summary Twisted is a one-hour mystery series centered around a charismatic sixteen year-old with a troubled past, who recently reconnected with his two female best friends from childhood. He becomes the prime suspect when a fellow student is surprisingly found dead in her home. Plot The series begins with a young Lacey Porter and Jo Masterson playing on the swings outside the Desai house. They are both talking about how their best friend, Danny Desai, has been acting differently lately, when they see him looking at them through the window. Jo suggest that it could be family problems while Lacey jokes that he could be going through puberty. Danny finally comes out of the house with a red jump rope and Jo and Lacey ask him if he's okay and why he was inside for so long. He tells them he didn't have a choice and asks them to not hate him. A 16-year-old Jo wakes from the nightmare. After watching on the news that Danny and his mother Karen have returned to town, Lacey is seen stating that if it was her choice, she wouldn't let the "Socio" Danny into their school. Tess, Jo's mother, suggests that she talks with Lacey but Jo tells her mother that she and Lacey have nothing in common. Then Jo's dad (and the town sheriff), Kyle, suggests that Jo see her therapist again. At Green Grove High School, everyone talks about how Danny's coming back to the school. When Kyle drops Jo off, she tells him she just wanted to get through her last few years of high school and leave town but now she feels like she's 11 again. Kyle tells her if she needs him, he's five minutes away. Jo walks the school grounds with people staring at her and her friend Rico tells her today is gonna be tense, not knowing about Danny's return. Jo tells him and asks him why he thinks all the news reporters are at the school. Rico admits he thought it was for the debate team. Lacey is with her best friends, Regina and Sarita, and Regina shows Lacey that her nickname for Danny, "Socio," is trending on Twitter. Lacey says maybe it'll show Danny to stay away from her and Regina and Sarita both tell her they got her back. In school, Lacey's boyfriend, Archie, tells her he can't believe that the "Socio" is coming to their school and suggests that he transfer once he gets that no one wants him around. Lacey sees Jo as Archie heads to class and Sarita and Regina make fun of Jo's look and ask Lacey what she and Jo talked about when they were friends. Lacey clearly remembers but tells them she doesn't. Lacey goes to Jo to ask hows she's doing and Jo acts like she's fine. Lacey asks if she's been having the dreams of Danny and the jump rope too, to which Jo lies and says she hasn't. Lacey tells her she has and can't get the picture of him with the yellow rope out of her mind. Jo quickly corrects her and says it was red but then says she thinks it was red. Lacey tells Jo that Regina is throwing a party at her house and since Danny's back they decided to throw a Michael Myers returns-themed party just to blow off some steam. She invites Jo but Jo tells her she doesn't want to go. The hallway then falls silent as everyone sees Danny in the school. Danny clearly sees he's the center of attention. He recognizes Lacey and Jo and as they occupy themselves, Danny walks up to them and tries to talk to them but, just then, Principal Tang calls Danny to his office. In Principal Tang's office, Tang tells says Danny and Karen he's impressed with Danny's academics but is worried about his social life in the school. Karen assures things will return to normal once everyone settles with Danny. Danny assures that his mother will rule the PTA's at Spring, which Karen assist isn't what she meant and that it's their home. Danny says there are happy memories there. Tang flirts with Karen. Later, Danny tries to reconnect with Jo; she then asks why he killed his Aunt Tara and Danny tells her he can't tell the reason to anyone. As the bell for the next class rings, Danny asks where his next class is and Jo tells him they have the same class. In [Mrs. Fisk's class, Danny is again the center of attention. Archie says it's weird for everyone to see a psycho. Mrs. Fisk tells Danny that she heard on Twitter that he's called "Socio" and asks everyone what they think a "Socio" or its more common name, Sociopath, is. Archie says it's someone who wakes up in a pool of someone else's blood, which Mrs. Fisk says is wrong; she implies that a sociopath has no interest in killing. Jo says that a sociopath has no empathy for others and asks how one can tell another person is a sociopath. Mrs. Fisk states that a sociopath doesn't feel for others but is good at mimicking feelings. At lunch, Regina admits she's interested in Danny and calls him over using his nickname "Socio." Danny sees Lacey but she runs off and Regina flirts with Danny and invites him to her party. Danny notices the necklace she's wearing and asks where she got it. She tells him it was a gift; Danny seems distracted by the necklace. He thanks Regina for the invite and says he may stop by. Sarita asks if Regina's high on her hormones for asking Danny to attend the party. At the local diner, Jo and Rico try to study but Jo seems distracted by what Danny said. Rico asks her if she wants an "A-" on their problem set and he also wonders why, if Danny had a reason for killing his aunt then why wouldn't he want to explain it to everyone. Rico says he actually likes his aunt. Danny then walks into the diner and Rico warns Jo not to turn around but she does anyway. Seeing Danny, she tries to occupy herself again, but Danny comes over to her. Danny assures Jo that he isn't stalking her and that he just went there for the pie. He introduces himself to Rico, but Rico says he feels very uncomfortable. Danny says that he feels the same. He asks Jo if she thinks that he wanted to come back to Green Grove and he states he didn't want to come back at all and it was actually his mother, Karen's, idea. He says she has every reason to hate him, but that he genuinely thought she'd be the one person to give him "half a chance" and leaves. Walking downtown, Jo stops Danny and says she knows it's hard for him and it's hard for her too and if he keeping coming to her, it'll get harder. Danny says he'll stay away and Jo apologizes for his father's death, saying he was always nice to her. Danny says Vikram was "a Jo fan" and asks Jo to accompany him to Regina's party. Jo is surprised he was invited, but accepts his invite anyway. At the party, everyone steers clear of Danny although Jo stays with him. Lacey and Sarita see them and Regina corners Jo asking if she "wants" Danny. Jo says she isn't into him and that Regina can have him. Regina hugs Jo and says "everyone was so wrong about you." Jo asks why she's interested in him and Regina states that he's "here and not going anywhere" and that the town can't hate him forever. Regina and Jo share a drink. Danny goes to Lacey and Sarita, trying to talk to Lacey. Sarita questions if he's trying to add stalker to his record. Danny recognizes Sarita as the girl with the facial hair problem growing up, mentioning she had to leave school for a week to get work done that was only approved in Germany. He compliments the work stating he can still see the faint outline of the mustache. Sarita walks off, angered. Lacey tells Danny that she sees he's trying to impress people with one remark at a time and says it's a good strategy. Danny tells her it got her to say something. Lacey also mentions that she noticed he got Jo to follow him around like a puppy dog in under a day, which Danny tells her is harsh. Lacey informs Danny that she's a bitch now and Regina interrupts them, mentioning that if Archie saw them talking, he'd flip. Danny asks if Archie is at the party and Lacey tells him Archie is getting ready for a game the next day. Regina tries to get a Danny vs Archie stud off for soccer team captain saying "Socio for soccer captain." Lacey tries to convince Regina to give Danny's nickname a rest but Regina reveals Lacey started it in the first place, which Danny seems hurt by. He leaves to find Jo before she starts to have "real fun." Regina remarks on Danny ditching them, which Lacey tells her it was her fault for the way she was. Regina tells Lacey to relax and not be sensitive and then she walks away with a drink. A drunken Jo bumps into Sarita, who rudely asks Jo to watch where she's swinging her "creepy ape arms." Jo agrees by saying they (her arms) are a disproportionate part of her body. Sarita notices Jo being drunk and gets her to lick a drink of Scott's shirtless body while the party-goers watch. Regina corners Danny, trying to get him to her room, but Danny hears Jo yelling at Scott to get away from her. Danny quickly comes to Jo's rescue while Sarita and Scott try to get Jo to take off her shirt. Scott tells Danny to mind his business and calls him "rope boy." Scott pushes Danny and Danny whispers something in Scott's ear that causes him to back down. Danny then takes Jo and starts to walk her home. While Danny walks a drunken Jo, she asks Danny what he said to Scott and Danny says he told him he'd sue and win. Lacey pulls up, giving them a ride to Jo's house. Danny walks Jo to her door and meets Kyle, who isn't pleased to see Danny. Jo tells Tess what happened to her at the party and Kyle slams the door in Danny's face. Lacey then takes Danny to his house, which she hasn't been to since the day Danny killed his Aunt Tara. Danny thanks her for the ride and asks her to come inside. She initially hesistates but gives in when Danny tells her,he as her favorite snack, Blue Ranch Potato chips. They go to his room, where they rekindle a dare they made with Jo to eat every bag of different flavor potato chips, and she ended up puking it out on Lacey's dad's favorite rug. Danny tells Lacey that Jo is going through a tough time with his return, which Lacey seems to be not having trouble with. Lacey asks what Jo told him about them, asking if Jo said Lacey abandoned her. Danny says no but asks if that's what really happened. Lacey tells him she did what she had to to survive being friends with a killer and growing up with that tormenting her. Then Lacey asks if Danny regrets the murder he committed in the past but he states that what he regrets is being friends with her. Lacey ends up sleeping in Danny's room while Danny is in deep thought. Then he gets a text from Regina inviting him over to her home but he refuses to go and she sends a text stating that she knows why he killed his aunt. Seeing the text, Danny clearly gets distracted and a gets a little furious. In the morning at Regina's house, the housekeeper finds Regina's body, beaten to death. Jo who is unaware of the news and goes to Danny's to thank him for last night. Danny invites her in and although she hesitates, she goes in and speaks with his mom. She expresses her surprise about Danny's female visitors and leaves. Jo asks Danny about the female visitors and he tells her that Lacey dropped him off last night and ended up sleeping there. Jo asks Danny if they slept together and he answers that they didn't, they just chatted for a while and he asks her not to tell anyone about it because he thinks that Archie may take it the wrong way. Just then, his mother calls out to him and Jo to watch the news about Regina's murder. At school, Lacey, Sarita, Scott, and Archie talking about Regina and are clearly disturbed. Archie asks Scott to tell Lacey what Danny whispered to him last night and Scott says Danny threatened to kill him if he don't back off and that he's gonna enjoy it like last time. Lacey develops suspicion about Danny.A t the memorial service in the school, while Principal Tang is giving a speech, everyone calls out Danny's name stating he's the killer. Just then, Jo's father, Kyle, the town's sheriff, enters the hall and asks Danny to go with him for an iinterrogaion. Jo stops them and tells everyone to stop suspecting Danny to be the killer and asks them to give him a second chance. Then the sheriff takes Danny away and, at the end of the memorial, Jo talks to Lacey about helping Danny and standing up for him. She also tells her that she knows about last night. Lacey asks Jo not to tell anyone but Jo asks her to tell to everyone so that they will believe that Danny didn't commit the murder but Lacey tells Jo that she slept the whole night and doesn't know what he did that night. Lacey also advises Jo to stop defending him because it's going to make things worse for her in the school and Jo snaps at her, saying that she still hasn't changed and she only cares about what other people think of her. At Kyles office, Danny tells Kyle that he got a text from Regina but he turned off his phone and went to bed. Kyle tells him that the town is least bothered about the truth and they only care about putting Danny's head on a stake. Danny tells him that he didn't leave his house after 12:30am. Then Kyle shows him a photo of Regina's necklace and tells him that the necklace is missing and asks him if he ever saw it. Danny lies and says he didn't see the necklace and leaves. Walking downtown with Jo, Danny thanks Jo for her speech at the memorial. He tells her that he got a text from Regina inviting him over to her home but he refused go and then she sent a text saying she knows why he killed his aunt. Jo gets furious, demanding to know why he didn't he tell her about it sooner and he says that he was afraid that she might suspect him of killing Regina as well. Then she asks him again why he killed his aunt. But he replies that he's protecting her and he's not bothered that he's being called "Socio" by the whole school and just wants her to trust him. Despite remaining silent, it is implied that she still has her trust in him. In his bedroom, Danny is looking at an album while his mother interrupts him and asks about his encounter with Kyle. When he replies sarcastically,she asks him why he hates her that she's just trying to be helpful. He replies that if she was trying to be helpful at all, she wouldn't have brought him back to the town. She replies that they have financial problems so they couldn't move elsewhere but if he really wants to leave the town then they could leave and go somewhere else. But Danny says it's gonna be okay and tells her that the whole town is going to think that he is guilty of the murder if he leaves town now, so he's gonna manage. After Karen leaves the room, Danny opens a photo album and looks at a photo of him and his late Aunt Tara in which she's wearing a necklace that looks exactly like the one Regina was wearing. Then he takes out the necklace from under his bed and stares at it as the episode ends. Cast |-|Main Cast= *Avan Jogia as Danny Desai *Maddie Hasson as Jo Masterson *Kylie Bunbury as Lacey Porter *Kimberly Queen as Tess Masterson *Denise Richards as Karen Desai *Sam Robards as Kyle Masterson *Ashton Moio as Rico |-|Recurring Cast= *Grey Damon as Archie Yates *Jamila Velazquez as Sarita *Karynn Moore as Regina *Todd Julian as Scott *Rob Yang as Principal Mark Tang *Kathy Nijamy as Mrs. Fisk |-|Guest Cast= #'Sneak Peek: *Mathew Baltzer as Young Danny *Morgan Fala as Young Jo *Sabriah Fraser as Young Lacey 2. Official Premiere *Anthony Keyvan as Young Danny *Cassie Brennan as Young Jo *Taylor Mosby as Young Lasey Pictures Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-17h31m35s186.png|New Kids Vlcsnap-2013-10-24-17h31m07s116.png|Original Kids Vlcsnap-2013-10-21-21h51m00s79.png|New Credits Vlcsnap-2013-10-21-21h50m55s205.png|Original Credits Vlcsnap-2013-10-21-21h49m09s165.png|New Vikran Desai Vlcsnap-2013-10-21-21h49m16s161.png|Original Vikran Desai Trivia *This episode premiered early in March 2013. The rest of the episodes aired during the summer of 2013. *The official release is different from the sneak peek shown after the end of Pretty Little Liars . The differences are: **The introductory scene is completely different, with different children playing the roles of youn Lacey, Jo and Danny. **A different photo of Vikran Desai is used in the TV news report. **They added Todd Julian in the credits. **After Regina party, Jo wake up and see a photo of herself, Lacey, and Danny. The SP has the original three kids in the photo while the OP has the three new kids. *Danny Desai bears a strong resemblance to Caleb Rivers from Pretty Little Liars . *We meet the seven main characters: Danny Desai, Jo Masterson, Lacey Porter, Rico, Karen Desai, Kyle Masterson, and Tess Masterson. *We meet Regina Crane, Archie Yates, Scott, and Sarita. *The first time we have a nightmare/dream sequence in the show (Jo at the beginning and Lacey reveals she had one too). *The first time we see the trio of friends as young kids. *Danny gets the nickname "Socio" from Lacey via the morning news and Twitter. *Regina has the same necklace Danny's Aunt Tara had. *This episode, if it wasn't going to be called Pilot, would have been called Socio. *We only see pictures of Danny's Aunt Tera and his father, Vikram Desai. Memorable Quotes Regina: Your "socio" line is trending on Twitter. Sarita: Whatever, he doesn't scare me. I spent a summer in theater camp. Those girls will mess you up. Category:Season premieres Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season One